Sokka and His Manly Problem
by Nerdinabox
Summary: Sokka gets up to pee in the middle of the night and stumbles across Zuko enjoying some alone time. Set between The Boiling Rock and the Southern Raiders. Slight AU. Slash/Yaoi. Rated M for safety.
1. An Evening Incident

**_Authors Note: So this my first foray into writing Fanfiction. It's not beta'd, which I hope isn't too obvious. I will continue writing this story but I'll only post updates if people like this first chapter. I need a beta to help with proof reading and collaborating on potential ideas for this story. If you're interested message me please! Enjoy!_**

* * *

_Oh spirits, why does my bladder always have to call the shots?_

Sokka was lost in thought as he once again found himself neglecting his beauty sleep to go appease his demanding bladder. The teen was making his way from his tent to a nice patch of bushes located on the perimeter of the gaang's chosen spot to set up camp. The past week Sokka had been having increasing trouble sleeping through the night without having to answer that particular call from nature.

_I swear I didn't even have to pee this bad when I spent that day trapped in the spirit world._

Team Avatar and company had abandoned the Western Air Temple in hope of alluding Azula and the Fire Nation. So far it had been a rather successful tactic, Sokka and the others had seen no signs of any Fire Nation soldiers in the last few weeks.

Sokka reached his desired patch of vegetation rather easily thanks to the bright rays the moon was emanating. Once he had situated himself it was as if a levy had burst. Sokka had finished taking care of business so he decided to head back toward his lovely tent to try and get some shut eye. But as he approached Zuko's tent on the way he heard a faint rustling.

_Fump Fump Fump Fump_

Sokka dismissed this odd noise as Zuko possibly tossing and turning due to a troubling dream. Sokka himself had been having unsettling dreams as well. What with Sozin's Commit and the potential end of the free world looming over the gaang a good night's sleep would naturally be allusive. But then…

"Uh, oh… nuh."

Zuko was muttering from inside the tent. Sokka was sure that something horrible was happening to the prince. Was it Combustion man attempting to kill him under the cover of night? Was it a different assassin sent by Azula to do him in? Or maybe it was Katara finally reaching her limit with the hot headed prince. Whatever the cause of Zuko's muffled grunts, Sokka knew he had an obligation to help his friend out.

Sokka being the excellent water tribe warrior that he is stealthily approached the entrance of the tent that the Fire Nation Prince was occupying. He carefully parted the flap that served as the door just enough to allow for a full view of the interior of the tent. Sokka was expecting to see some kind of silent struggle or possibly a dark menacing figure standing over a dead or unconscious Zuko, but none of those scenarios were occurring in the tent. What the water tribe teen did see made him blanch and made his breathing become erratic. Zuko was definitely not in any trouble. The cause of those strange noises was just the Fire Nation prince enjoying some _quality time_ with himself.

Sokka was absolutely modified to find his friend in such a vulnerable position, yet he found that he couldn't tear himself away from the scene in front of him. Sokka was stationary as the prince's lithe sinewy form was on full display and as his right hand worked his engorged member.

_Oh shit Zuko is jacking off! Oh spirits what should I do? I should walk away! I mean it's not like I don't do the same thing from time to time. Weird that Zuko does it though I never would have guessed... Wow Zuko has a really sexy body and his dick is…. WOAH! NO! I am not getting turned on by this… oh fuck look at him go._

Sokka could feel a warm tingling sensation emanating from his nether regions and before he knew it his clothing around his crotch became much too tight for his liking.

Sokka couldn't contain himself anymore. Something had to be done with his aching member and taking a note out of Zuko's book the water tribe teen soon began mimicking the other boy's actions. Sokka's mind was spinning with confusion and lust. He couldn't believe he was pleasing himself to the sight of the pale fire bender.

Sokka was so shocked by the sight of Zuko in the buff that he was unaware that the Prince was muttering something under his breath. Sokka momentarily stopped his pumping to try and better understand what was being said by the other.

"Nuh… oh, faster. Spirits faster. Oh…. Yes."

Sokka suddenly felt terrible. His observing Zuko was a definite breach of the prince's trust and Sokka knew he couldn't continue it. Sokka was quietly attempting to back away from the tent; the whole time his groin protesting loudly, when Zuko's muttering caught his attention again.

"Hu… ungh… Oh Sokka… mmm… you're s-so sexy... uh…. Mhhh."

_Holy crap is Zuko jacking off to the thought of me?_

Sokka was a jumble of tense nerves and he found that his brain was definitely overheating. Sokka slid back to the position he had previously occupied when he was watching Zuko earlier. The prince hadn't seen him move back into position thank the spirits.

Sokka watched as Zuko was now writhing under his own touch. Zuko's pumping was now at a much faster rate and his breathing was all over the place. Sokka knew this meant that the prince was close to climaxing and Sokka would be lying if he didn't feel a little disappointed that this amazing show was going to come to an end soon.

Sokka could feel his erect member leaking pre-cum and he quickly allowed his lust filled mind to take over his body. Sokka soon found that he was pumping at the same rate as Zuko. Only a few moments later Zuko went over the edge and came all over his toned abdomen. Sokka, seeing this, climaxed not soon after.

Feeling dirty and guilty Sokka pulled away from the tent and headed to his own to try and salvage any sleep, although the teen warrior doubted he would be able to. Sokka was about to enter his tent when suddenly…

"Hey Sokka. Why are you up so late, hmmm?"

_Shit._

* * *

**_A/N: I hope you liked it! Review please, that would be pretty nice._**


	2. Caught Red Handed

**A/N: Here is the second chapter. I would have liked to put more steamy stuff in this chapter but it didn't fit well with my story line. Sorry! So it's being saved for a later update. Enjoy everybody!**

* * *

Hey Sokka, why are you up so late, hmmm?

_Shit. _

Sokka knew that voice anywhere and reluctantly turned his head to face the person who was addressing him. He hoped his ears were playing tricks on him but the water tribe teen had no such luck. Standing just a few paces behind him was a certain Earth bender with a huge mischievous grin plastered on her pale face; her glossed over eyes still able to convey that she knew something juicy.

"Hey Snoozels, did you hear me? What are ya up to?"

Sokka felt like he had been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, and considering the situation that comparison wasn't too far off. He had to say something, try and determine if Toph did know what had transpired only a few moments ago.

"O-oh, hey Toph. J-just bleeding the lizard. Taking a leak. Draining the dragon, you know peeing… he-he-he. I'm not doing anything suspicious. Nope not a thing. So, uh, I'm going to go to sleep now…. Bye."

"Oh, okay Sokka. Night."

_Smooth. She has no idea. I'm such an awesome liar!_

"Hey wait Sokka, one quick thing. You should have told me you were a bender."

"Huh? What are you talking about Toph? You know I don't need any of that magic crap."

"Nothing I just never knew you were such a skilled _jerkbender!_ Maybe you and Zuko could practice together sometime. He jerkbends all the time."

Sokka was delirious. His mind was racing and his head was spinning. He heard a faint chuckling in the background. Toph was obviously satisfied with her own little joke.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about. Have you been drinking cactus juice or something? That stuff's bad for ya you know. I'm so disappointed in you Toph! G'night!"

"Suuuuure Sokka-"

Sokka escaped into his Tent without waiting to hear what else that damned Earth bender had to say. The young warrior was extremely confused and embarrassed. He had always thought Zuko was just some emotionless asshole that was incapable of doing anything human, but now he knew Zuko definitely liked him, or at least found him to be attractive.

_Wow, I can't believe that Zuko thinks I'm hot enough to get off to, I mean I know I'm one sexy ass hunk of man meat but Zuko….. is Zuko. Hmmmm. _

_Zuko isn't bad himself. His body is seriously hot and that scar makes him look mysterious and…. Okay when did I become some giddy little school girl? Damn I'm crushing on him pretty hard._

Sokka was unable to silence his mind; most of his thoughts for the remainder of the night were of a more adult nature involving him and a certain chiseled prince.

* * *

Zuko awoke with the sun like he typically did. He quickly dressed himself and made his way toward the camp fire to grab himself some breakfast. As he was making his way toward the fire pit he noticed something strange. Katara was busy with preparing breakfast, which was not out of the ordinary, what was odd was the fact that Sokka was sitting in front of the dead fire pit playing with the charred remains of a log.

_Strange, usually Sokka is passed out at this hour. Hmm, spirits that boy is adorable._

Once he had acquired some rice and berries from Katara, Zuko situated himself next to Sokka. The fire nation prince had never been particularly good at picking up body language but today he knew something was definitely off about Sokka. The water tribe teen had tensed as Zuko approached him and scooted away from the boy once he had sat down.

_What the hell? I hope I don't smell… _

At that moment Zuko noticed that the fire pit had yet to be lit. So with a quick flick of the wrist Zuko started a fire. In his peripheral vision he noticed Sokka gasp in awe.

_Spirits he is so freaking sexy when he is amazed. Wait… Sokka is impressed with my bending? Well that's interesting._

Just then Toph had appeared from her earth tent. She quietly made her way toward the two boys and began nudging Sokka in the shoulder.

"Hey Snoozels, why ya up so early? Not able to get a good night's sleep?"

"Hey Toph. No… I just uh… woke up early. No big deal."

"Really? I thought I saw you in the middle of the night hanging around Zuko's tent."

_Huh? Sokka was by my tent?_

"Did Sokka go to your tent last night or something Zuko?"

"No. I was not disturbed last night."

"Oh, well neither was Sokka. In fact I think he had a pretty fun time last night. Didn't you Snoozels?"

Sokka was silent and as Zuko was about to ask what the blind girl was going on about she chimed in again.

"Well, me and Twinkle-toes need go get some earth bending practice in before we stuff our faces. See you guys later."

With that Toph had left the camp site with a visibly tired Aang in tow.

"Well that was weird. Do you know what she was talking about Sokka?"

Zuko turned to see that the other teen was making his way toward his tent. Completely confused Zuko started after him to demand answers out of the boy.

"Sokka! Hey, Sokka wait up!"

Sokka slowed to a stop. He was clearly anxious, his feet fidgeting and his gaze aimed toward the ground.

"Okay, what the heck is up with you? I thought you were over the fact that I was a fire bender?"

"What are you talking about?"

_I feel like you hate me again._

"Well you are kind of avoiding me and you seem all anxious around me, like I'm going to burn you or something."

"Hahaha, Zuko it's nothing. I'm just… not feeling that great. Yeah, that's it. I'm sick! You know I have a head ache and stuff."

"You don't seem sick to me…"

"Well I am. I'm going to go take a nap. Try to sleep through this thing he-he."

_He is obviously lying to me. What the hell is up? I don't want Sokka hating me…_

"Oh, okay. Feel better I guess…"

"Yeah thanks."

Sokka escaped to his tent quickly. Faster than Zuko had ever seen the boy move before.

_I need to find Toph._

* * *

**A/N: If you like my story please leave a review. They really kick my butt in gear when it comes to writing and it brightens my day! I would like to post the update sometime after Monday.**


	3. Toph: Matchmaker

**AN: Third chapter! It's longer than the other two combined which I guess you can attribute to the interactions between Zuko & Sokka. Enjoy!**

* * *

Sokka's body was hit with a wave of relief as he heard Zuko's footsteps go off in the direction opposite his tent. At the same time the water tribe teen was also somewhat disappointed. He liked it when the fire bender paid attention to him.

With a potentially awkward situation avoided, Sokka lay down on his bed roll and tried to relax. He began to play scenarios in his head that he knew would never come to fruition, ranging from him saving Zuko from a rabid saber tooth moose lion and being rewarded with a kiss to finding Zuko relaxing in a hot spring and having the prince insist that he get naked and join him.

_If I don't stop with these nasty thoughts I'm going to have to start jerkbending…_

* * *

Zuko could hear the faint sound of rock grinding against rock. He had found where Toph had taken Aang to train. The chosen location was devoid of any vegetation excluding the random scattering of weeds here and there.

Toph was sending a barrage of rocks at Aang, the young boy easily dodging every one of her projectiles. Zuko silently approached the two, situating himself close enough to see every move of the earth bender but far enough not to get squished by a rouge boulder. Then Toph sent a large chunk of earth at Aang much quicker than the others that she had been sending toward the boy. Aang almost instantly summoned a wall out of the ground and the two objects disintegrated on impact. The young girl then turned toward the Prince.

"Hey Sparky, I'm done with Twinkle Toes, he seems to have a handle on the whole dodging thing.

Aang quickly dusted himself off and headed toward Zuko.

"Hey Zuko! I'm ready to shoot some fire with you! I think I got the hang of that fire blast thing that you showed me last time!"

"That's great Aang but I'm actually here to talk with Toph. We can practice your fire bending tomorrow if you want."

The Avatar was visibly disappointed and stormed off toward the Camp Site.

"Whatever, I guess I'll see what Katara is up to."

"See ya Twinkle Toes."

Toph lightly patted herself off and approached Zuko, the girl having an amused look on her face.

"So what do you wanna talk about Sparky?"

"What's wrong with Sokka? What did you do?"

Chuckling, the earth bender placed her hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"You should be asking yourself that, hot pants. Ha-ha. Sokka's just having one of those manly problems."

"Manly problem? What about?"

"Really Sparky? And I thought I was the blind one. Just go ask Sokka what he was up to last night. I'm pretty sure you'll understand soon enough."

"But he won't talk to me…"

"Do I have to do everything? Really? Come with me."

Zuko was confused and a little hesitant, but he complied with the girls demand.

"What are you going to do?"

"You'll see."

Zuko was uneasy with the smug smirk that accompanied Toph's comment and he knew that she was up to no good. He soon realized that Toph was leading him toward Sokka's tent and he tensed.

"I doubt Sokka will want to see me, considering that he hates me."

Toph started chuckling once again. "You know you are really bad at reading people. Sokka definitely doesn't hate you. But you'll see that for yourself soon enough."

Zuko was getting sick of Toph's ambiguous comments and was seriously considering just associating with Aang for training. His life would be so much easier. The two now found themselves just outside Sokka's tent. The teen's snoring could easily be heard.

Toph quickly slammed her foot on the ground, and with a yelp, Sokka came tumbling out of his tent.

"What the hell Toph! I was having such a good dream!"

"Let me guess, it involved Zuko. Didn't it Snoozles?"

"What! No! Why would you think that! It was about… meat and stuff!"

"Yeah, I bet it was Snoozles."

"You know what Toph-"

Before he could finish Toph backed up and swiftly brought her hands up. The two teen boys found that they were encased in an earthen shell.

"Well shit."

* * *

"I'll let you two out once you guys talk about what happened last night. See you later."

"Ugh! Once I get out of here Toph I'm going to… do something!"

Once he knew there was no getting out of the cocoon like cell Sokka turned to face Zuko; the two stared at each other. Sokka's gaze was all over the place, looking anywhere but the other body in their little cocoon. Zuko on the other hand couldn't take his eyes off of Sokka. The water tribe teen was disheveled, had bed head and, most importantly, was shirtless. His tanned skin and lean muscles causing Zuko's mind to fill with some very inappropriate thoughts. After a good five minutes Sokka broke the silence.

"So how about that weather, it's been really hot."

"Yeah."

An awkward silence settles again. Then it breaks once more.

"Uh… you must have been having a good dream."

"Eh, not really."

"Oh."

"Yep."

Again silence enveloped the two teens. Zuko once again found himself enjoying the dark skinned boy's body. Sokka's muscles had become more prominent than Zuko remembered, and unfortunately Zuko had the urge to lick his toned stomach.

Sokka finally stopped analyzing the dirt below him and brought his gaze to Zuko. He noticed that the fire nation prince was staring at him intently.

"What are you staring at?"

"Huh? Oh, um nothing. Just lost in thought."

"Ah. I see."

Zuko mentally reprimanded himself. He needed to control his hormones. He decided that he should do as Toph instructed and get to the bottom of why Sokka was being weird around him.

"Why do you hate me?"

_"Well I could have said that better__," I thought as I looked at him._

"What are you talking about Zuko? I don't hate you."

"Then why are you acting so weird around me? I'm really confused."

"It's nothing. I told you I'm sick."

"That's bull shit Sokka. If you hate me just say so. You wouldn't be the first."

"I don't hate you! You're my friend!"

"Yeah sure."

"Ugh, Zuko just trust me, I don't hate you."

"Fine, whatever."

Zuko then remembered that Toph had told him that he should ask Sokka what had happened to him last night.

"So what did you do last night? Toph keeps alluding that something big happened. Something about you having a _manly problem_?"

Sokka's tan face became incredibly red and his eyes widened in horror. He desperately wanted to crawl in a hole and die rather then tell Zuko about peeping on him.

"Nothing!"

"Well something happened, and I guess it involves me."

"Nothing happened last night!"

"Sokka stop lying to me!"

"Fine! Something happened, but it's waaaaaay too embarrassing to tell you."

"Try me."

"No!"

Sokka believed that this must be what hell was like. He didn't want to lie to Zuko but he couldn't tell him that he was being a pervert and watching him masturbate. Sokka flopped to the ground in defeat he had to tell Zuko if he wanted to be freed by Toph.

"Okay, I guess I should tell you if we're ever going to get out of here."

Taking a deep breath Sokka began debating on how he should go about revealing this information to Zuko.

"Well?"

"Patience Zuko. I need time to think."

"Hurry up!"

"I got it! Okay, what were YOU doing last night?"

"What? I asked you first. And what do my activities last night have to do with anything?"

"Just humor me."

With a frustrated sigh Zuko sat down as well.

"Well after dinner I meditated for a little while and went to sleep."

"That's it? You Sure?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I know that's a lie."

"What do you-"

And then it clicked for Zuko. His mouth was agape and his normally pale face was as red as a cherry.

_Oh spirits he heard me playing with myself! Oh crap I think I moaned his name out loud. No wonder he's been acting weird! He thinks I'm a perv!_

"I.."

"Yeah, I saw you jacking off."

"Sokka listen, I'm not gay! I just-"

"I'm not done."

With a deep breath, Sokka continued.

"I saw you jacking off, but I didn't stop watching when I realized that was what you were doing. I… I actually kept watching and… I started playing with myself."

Zuko was overcome with a feeling of arousal and confusion. He would never imagine that Sokka, someone that had such luck with the opposite sex, would be into guys.

"Anything else?"

"Well… I heard you moan my name. And I saw you cum all over yourself and I kind of… came too."

"So… you don't hate me?"

"Definitely not."

"Do y-you... You know, like me?"

"He-he, um yeah I do."

"Oh, well I like you too Sokka. But I guess that was kind of obvious."

"Yeah."

The two boys just sat there looking at each other for a few moments.

"Zuko?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't have a shirt on, don't I?"

"Uh, yeah you don't."

"Well… um I don't think it's fair that you have a shirt on, so maybe take it off?"

"Um, okay."

Slowly Zuko stood up and unfastened his tunic, folded it, and placed it on the ground, his muscle rippling under his pale skin as he flowed through the motions. He turned to Sokka and noticed that the water tribe teen was fidgeting around.

"Uhh… I like your muscles Zuko."

"Thanks. You're not bad yourself."

Zuko sat down. As he did Sokka began slowly scooting closer to him to the point that they were only a few inches apart. Sokka then brought his hand up and ran it along Zuko's abdomen. Zuko leaned into his warm touch and let out a soft moan. Sokka was emboldened by this response. He pushed Zuko onto his back and climbed on top of him.

Sokka then noticed that Zuko's erect member was grinding into the side of his leg. Sokka brought his face closer to Zuko and lightly pressed his lips against the others. Zuko was hesitant at first but soon returned the kiss. After a few seconds they parted. Auburn eyes looked into cerulean.

Sokka again closed the space between them for another kiss, this time with more passion. He slid his tongue against Zuko's lips as a request for entrance. Zuko obliged by letting Sokka's tongue eagerly search this new orifice and was taken a bit by surprise as Zuko's tongue began wrestling his. While this was happening Sokka's hand traced Zuko's abs and soon found its way to his pants. Sokka began rubbing his hand against the clothed member. They parted and both teens were panting heavily.

"Mhhm, you taste like cinnamon."

"You taste like tiger-seal jerky."

"Oh, sorry."

"No, I like it."

Sokka began grinding his crotch into Zuko's. Both boys moaning in unison as their erect members brushed against each other. Sokka abruptly stopped which resulted in a whine from Zuko.

"What's wrong?"

"I was just wondering what you were thinking about when you were, you know."

Zuko went red again and cleared his throat.

"Um I was picturing you… sucking my dick."

"Well maybe you don't just have to imagine it."

Zuko was surprised to find Sokka unfastening the clasp on his pants. Sokka let out a shaky breath and slowly pulled down the article of clothing exposing a throbbing cock covered by only a thin layer of white. He then pulled down Zuko's undergarment, Zuko moaning slightly at the sensation of the air hitting his exposed member.

Sokka dragged his tongue along the shaft of Zuko's cock, eliciting a moan from the other teen. He then brought his mouth to the head and softly sucked on it, sliding his tongue on the slit of the head. Zuko ran his hand though Sokka's hair and pushed down causing him to engulf the cock. Sokka began vigorously bobbing his head up and down on Zuko's member while his hands were on an expedition of the prince's torso, firmly rubbing his abs.

Zuko's mind was a blur as Sokka was licking and sucking his member. Zuko could feel his cock about to burst and warned Sokka that he was about to go over the edge. The other teen was unresponsive and continued to have his mouth wrapped around the throbbing cock, the pre-cum coating his lips.

Zuko could not contain himself anymore and allowed his body to overcome with ecstasy as he climaxed. Sokka made an earnest effort in swallowing all of his seed but most of it escaped his mouth and slowly dripped down his chin and chest.

"That was amazing, way better than anything I could imagine. How are you so good at that?"

"Natural talent I guess haha. I'm all sticky now though…"

"Sorry Sokka. Um I think it's my turn now. Just give me a minute."

"Oh I'll get my turn later tonight don't worry."

Zuko looked up to see Sokka with a mischievous smirk on his face with lust in his eyes. He didn't know if he should be afraid or excited for later tonight. He was brought out of his thoughts when the earth walls around them were quickly brought down. Zuko spazzed out and quickly attempted to get his lower half clothed, Sokka being thrown off the boy in his haste.

"Well that went better than I expected, and don't worry Sugar queen and Aang went off to practice their water bending so you can keep your pants off if you want Sparky."

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed it! I have a general idea of where I want to take the story and I think the next chapter will probably be the last. If you like my story please review!**


	4. The Hunting Trip

**AN: So I'm kind of sorry that it has taken me so long to update! I wrote this chapter three different times. The first two times didn't seem organic enough, and at some points in this version I still think it's not really believable. Oh well. Enjoy! **

* * *

A few hours had passed since Sokka and Zuko's steamy rendezvous in the stone tent and Zuko was visibly on edge. He was feeling a mixture of anxiety and excitement. Sokka had alluded to an evening that neither one of them would ever forget and he knew he would enjoy every second of it, but at the same time he was uncertain as to whether he should allow for his relationship with the water tribe teen to get intimate. Well, more so than it already had. The gaang was about to embark on a great challenge fighting his father, sister, and the entire Fire Nation. So he believed that any form of serious, or more importantly sexual, relationship would get in the way of the groups goals and jeopardize their already slim chances of attaining victory.

The prince sat on his bedroll and continued to mull over the whole situation he had found himself in when a light tapping on the front of his tent pulled him from his thoughts and called for his attention. The fire nation prince expected Sokka and was preparing himself for what the other teen was going to say or potentially do to him. With this mindset he was more than surprised to find Katara on the other side of the tent flap. The look on her face was none too pleased. _Oh crap, she found out about me doing stuff with Sokka. What the heck is she going to do? I'd rather face Azula or even my father than the wrath of a pissed off Katara._

"I don't know why, but my brother wanted me to tell you that he wants to see you in his tent." A stern and irritated look expressed over her otherwise elegant features. "I don't know why he can't do it himself, the lazy bum."

"Oh, um thanks for telling me. I'll be there in a minute." The prince said more than relieved that he was not encased in a block of ice at that moment. The fire nation teen decided that a second opinion on his whole situation with Sokka would help clear his mind and who better to ask than Katara? One of the more level headed members of their group, well when she was not blinded by her anger.

Katara was about to make her exit and head toward her brother's tent when Zuko spoke. "Hey Katara, can I ask you something?" Zuko's voice sounded more timid than he would have liked. "It'll be quick, I promise."

"I guess." Her words laced with malcontent. "What do you want?"

Zuko had to be very cautious and prudent with his next choice of words. Revealing to Katara that he and her brother are romantically involved with one another would not be beneficial to his health, to say the least. With a heavy sigh he attempted to describe the situation that had recently enveloped his thoughts.

"Well? I'm waiting." Katara sounded as if she were about to reach her limit. She was fed up with having to deal with her idiotic brother's shenanigans, and now, on top of all that she had to play the role of therapist for her least favorite members of Team Avatar.

"Heh, do you think that… it would be a good idea to pursue a relationship right now?" Zuko said, hoping his intimidation did not show through in his words.

He looked up to see that Katara had a somewhat amused look on her face. _What the hell is so funny?! _Zuko was a little irritated that Katara decided that now, of all times, would be a good time to start joking with the Fire nation prince.

Katara composed herself and with a sincere look addressed Zuko's question. "Zuko… I'm flattered, really I am. But you're just not my type. Honestly, if I were to get involved with anyone don't you think it'd be Aang? I'm sorry, but I'm not interested."

Zuko returned Katara's words with an incredulous look of disbelief. He was beyond shocked that Katara would think he was refereeing to her of all people. Who would think they would make a good couple? Although, looking back on his word choice he could understand how Katara might misconstrued his words and think he was making a move on her.

"Uh, I was just saying in general… and what do you mean not your type?"

Katara's face reddened in embarrassment. "Well, I kind of made this really awkward. And I just… prefer shorter guys..? Shorter and uh, bald." Katara was visibly uncomfortable; she did not consider herself to be a vain person. "Anyway to answer your question" Katara said trying to quickly change subjects. "I don't really think now would be the best time to start something serious. With Sozin's Comet coming and all. We need to focus on our main goal."

Zuko knew that what Katara had said was completely logical and he would be lying if he said he did not agree with her but he could not help feeling a little disheartened by what the young woman said. Katara, noticing this, quickly tried to reassert her honest opinion. "But in my mind I think that if two people care for one another enough almost nothing, not even war, can come between them. But I think it would be best to wait until we stopped the Fire Lord to try anything. I mean look at me and Aang."

Zuko was touched by Katara's words. Even though she puts up a façade of disdain toward him, he knew that she truly cared for him and every one in their group. "Thanks Katara. I appreciate you giving me the advice. It really helps."

"No problem, I can't have Aang's fire bending teacher being distracted now can I?" She smiled toward the banished prince for what seemed like the first time to Zuko. "I better go tell Sokka you'll be a minute. I don't want him getting all pissy." And with that Katara exited Zuko's tent and headed toward Sokka's. Zuko now knew what he was going to say to Sokka when the two would meet.

* * *

Katara entered Sokka's tent and surprised the water tribe warrior with her appearance. "Hey Katara, so what did he say?" Sokka said, trying not to sound too excited.

"His royal highness said he'd need a couple minutes." Katara said. Sokka mentally noted that she seemed less agitated than the last time he had spoken with her. "You know, I don't like you and him getting along so well. He is fire nation after all." She continued. "You can't completely trust him, you know."

"Katara, don't forget that he helped me save our dad and Suki from the Boiling Rock. I get that you're looking out for me and you're concerned, but I think he's really changed."

"Look Sokka, maybe he is being genuine about changing and wanting to do what's right, but at the end of the day he's still Fire Nation. I'm just not sure about it." Katara had a worried look etched into her features as she spoke to her brother. "What are you going to be talking about with him anyway?"

"Oh nothing too exciting, just making some plans to go hunting. I need to get some more meat and I could use the help." Sokka knew Katara had fallen for the partial lie. They do not call him the plan guy for nothing.

"Alright, just be careful Sokka. Don't get Zuko killed or anything, Aang needs all the fire-bending training he can get." Katara was once again playing the role of mother and trying to look out for the best of Team Avatar.

Zuko entered into the tent as Katara was about to continue sharing her concerns with her brother. "Hey Sokka, you wanted – oh, hi Katara."

"Hi." Katara said, her body language screaming annoyance, "It's a little crowded in here. I think I'll let you boys go ahead and plan your little hunting trip without me acting as a distraction." Katara made her exit from the tent, carrying herself with grace as she did.

"Hunting trip?" Zuko asked, giving Sokka an inquisitive look.

"Yeah, I think it would be a good idea to get some more meat for our stockpile." Sokka said as if he were stating the obvious. "I also think it would be a good cover for any other plans that may have popped into my head." Sokka's words were accompanied by a mischievous wink causing the fire nation prince to blush profusely in response.

"Okay, but I'm not really too sure if I would be that much help to you with hunting." Zuko all but mumbled his words, not wanting to vocalize a weakness to the other teen.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you!" Sokka was exuberant. He would love the opportunity to teach something to the older boy. "We should be heading out soon so I'd pack lightly. We'll probably be back in the late afternoon."

"Got it. I don't think I'll need to pack anything, though." Zuko responded.

"Alright, then do you mind helping me pack some of these traps and supplies? We'll leave after everything is in order."

* * *

Zuko and Sokka were making their way from the latter's tent to the forest that was located on the eastern perimeter of the camp grounds. Zuko was being entertained by the spectacle that Sokka was presenting. The teen had with him two satchels, a large rucksack tied to his back, and what looked like a water skin strapped to his waist that was giving off a strange stench. "I thought you said we should pack lightly?" Zuko said letting out a few chuckles. "You look kind of ridiculous."

"Listen here jerkbender all these things are essential to the hunting process. I am a water tribe warrior. I have to do the title justice." Pride was shining through Sokka's words. "You wouldn't understand anyway. And don't act like you don't think I'm cute when I'm being 'ridiculous.'"

Zuko was about to respond to the other's remarks when the two teens were confronted by a familiar voice. "Hey love birds, where are you both off to in such a hurry?" Toph had once again snuck up on the two young boys. "More jerkbending? Huh?"

"Ha. Ha. You're so funny Toph." Sokka was not the least bit amused by the blind girl's attempt at a joke. "And for your information we are actually going on a hunting trip. We're going to get some meat for the group."

"Ah, sounds like it'll be a blast there Snoozles." The earthbender idly picking her nose as she turned her attention to Zuko. "And just a little bit of advice hot pants, open your mouth real wide when Sokka feeds you his 'meat' later tonight."

Both teens' faces reddened in response to the earthbender's lewd comment. Sensing this, Toph burst into a fit of laughter. "You pansies are too easy!" After a few moments the blind girl attempted to compose herself. "You two dorks be careful. Okay? And I'm not just talking about the hunting." Her last few words were spoken with a stern and serious tone.

The two teens ventured into the woods grateful to no longer be subjected to Toph's teasing. As they were walking Sokka was prattling on about the different ways he was going to prepare the game that he was intent on catching. Zuko was in deep thought, trying to figure out the best course of action to take when Sokka would attempt to get intimate with him.

"Zuko?" The Fire nation prince was brought out of his thoughts with the mention of his name. "You're not even listening to me! You know, if you want to help me you'll have to listen to what I have to say. I am the expert after all." Zuko ignored the condescending tone to Sokka's words. "Sorry, uh what were you saying?" As they continued walking the prince noticed that after every few paces Sokka would break a low hanging branch on one of the nearby trees.

"What are you doing?" Zuko asked as Sokka snapped another branch. "I'm leaving a trail so we can find our way back easier." Sokka said in an amiable tone. "Ah." Zuko was somewhat impressed by the other's tact. "You know Sokka you're a lot smarter than I thought you would be." "Gee, thanks." Sokka sounded a little offended. Zuko quickly tried to reword his back handed compliment. "I mean, you're really smart and I find that kind of admirable. I wish I could think the way you did sometimes." Zuko accompanied his words with a faint smile. The water tribe teen blushed slightly at the other's compliment. "Thanks Zuko. But don't sell yourself short. You're pretty smart yourself." Zuko scoffed "Yeah, so smart that I got myself banished from my own country and people. I'm nothing but a path-" Sokka grasped the other boy's shoulder and brought him face to face with him. "Zuko stop that. You are a valuable part of team Avatar. And if it weren't for you, I'd be locked up in the Boiling rock right now. Getting the crap knocked out of me." The two teens had only a few centimeters of distance between them, Zuko could feel the heat radiating from Sokka's breathing.

"Uh, I think here would be a good place to set up camp. What do you think?" As Zuko said this he broke from Sokka's grasp. "Uh… sure, this places works." Sokka was fairly confused at what had just happened and tried to collect his thoughts. "We need to set a couple of traps while we still have some daylight to work with."

* * *

Sokka was leading Zuko even further into the woods. The sun was already partially hidden by the horizon and they were about fifteen hundred feet from their makeshift camp site. "Okay, the first thing we need to do is set a couple of snare traps. Real easy to do." Zuko was crouching next to Sokka, with a solemn look. Taking in everything the other was saying. "You tie this end of the fish line to the tree and then place some bits of cabbage as bait. The jackalope or fox-antelope will be attracted to the lovely greenery and while they try to eat the stuff they get the noose end of the trap wrapped around there neck. Ripe for the taking! Understand?" Zuko noted that Sokka was unbelievably sexy with the way he was talking. "Alright. I got it."

"Good. I want you to use this fish line and set up a couple traps like this one about one thousand feet from one another. There should be enough for three or four traps." Sokka handed the line to Zuko. "Are you sure I can do it the right way?" Sokka brought his hand up to his chin and mulled over what Zuko had said. "I'll watch you set up a trap on your own, how about that?" Zuko still did not think he was capable of setting up a trap, but agreed.

The two headed east for a couple of minutes until Sokka suggested a little grove next to a sapling would be a good place for a trap. "Show me what you got hot stuff." Zuko blushed again at the others flirtatious words. Zuko tied the fish line to the base of the sapling and then tried forming a noose with the rest of the line he had cut off. "Zuko the noose it way too small, you'll only catch a slug-snail with that." Sokka crouched behind the other, his tanned hands contrasting greatly with Zuko's pail ones. "Like this." The hot breath sending shivers down Zuko's back.

"See, you're a natural." Sokka said giving Zuko a pat on the back. "Set up three more in this area and head back to our campsite. Good luck!" Zuko watched as Sokka headed back toward the campsite.

Zuko was left with his thoughts. He was confused. They had been out _hunting_ for over three hours but Sokka had not yet made a move. Was he even going to try anything? Zuko was afraid he might have to be the one to bring the subject up.

Sokka had finished setting up a few snare traps and even a spring snare. He made it back to the camp and was happy to see that Zuko had already started a fire for the two of them. "Hey, I caught us some fish to eat." Sokka noticed that the brooding boy seemed to be lost in his thoughts. "Zuko are you okay?" Sokka's face conveying a sense of alarm. "Sokka, what are we? Are we friends, or something more?" Sokka was taken aback by the fire nation teen's question. "And what about you and Suki?"

"Zuko, I like you. A lot. I want you to know that what I feel for you I think I've only felt once before but I'm not really sure what we are. Hehe. And as for Suki, it's complicated but basically she and I both agreed that a break up would be best." Sokka sat down on the ground next to Zuko, resting his head on his shoulder. "And I know I promised you we'd have some fun tonight but we don't have to if you don't want to."

"Damn it."

Sokka lifted his head quickly. The sound appeared to have come from the bushes. "Did you hear that?" Zuko looked at the teen incredulously. "No."

"I thought I heard someone curse or something." Sokka rested his head back on Zuko's shoulder. "I think you're hearing things." Zuko said lightly laughing. "Heh, you're probably right." The two enjoyed each other's company for a few minutes before Zuko broke the silence.

"So are we going to do it, or what?" Sokka looked at the boy in disbelief. For once he was at a loss for words. "Sokka?"

"Huh, yeah. Sure if you want." Sokka sounded a bit frazzled.

"Okay. I have one question though. Who's going to be the bottom? I'd prefer it be me just so you know."

Sokka had a nervous smile plastered on his face. "Well, that's good. I was having a really hard time coming up with a good argument for me being on top. Since, you know, you're more muscular and taller than me."

The two teens stood up and began stripping. Sokka was more careless with his disrobing while Zuko placed his tunic and other pieces of clothing in a nice neat pile. Zuko turned around and his jaw dropped. "Woah… I guess you're heavy meat diet is good for something." Sokka looked down and noticed that, when compared, his cock was longer than Zuko's. Although, only by a few centimeters.

"Thanks, uh so you want to lay down on my bedroll?" Sokka was trying not to look too obvious with his wandering eyes. "Oh can you hand me that sack?"

Zuko looked to see the water skin that was emanating that strange smell. "I knew this had something to do with your plans for tonight." Zuko tossed the water skin at Sokka. "Zuko, gross! That has fox-antelope urine in it!" Sokka had an entertained look on his face. "It's for setting traps. I meant that other sack. What did you think I had planned?"

Zuko ignored the question and grabbed the other sack at his feet. "Here." His embarrassment was still evident in his voice. Zuko kneeled down beside Sokka. "What's in there?"

Sokka opened the sack and pulled out a couple of containers from it. "It's some salve. It's to, you know, make the whole process easier." Sokka was a bit embarrassed having to say those words out loud.

Zuko seemed to understand what the other teen was trying to say. "I see." The air was tense, and the silence seemed to drag on.

Sokka spoke up. "You sure you want to do this?" Zuko nodded. "Okay, we'll take things slow." With that being said Sokka wrapped his right arm around Zuko's neck and brought him in for a deep kiss. Zuko pressed one of his hands into Sokka's chest and slid his tongue over Sokka's lips asking for entrance into his mouth. The other took no time in allowing Zuko to dance with his tongue. Zuko broke the kiss, both of them panting in unison. Slowly Sokka ran his hands down the pale body hovering over him. Enjoying every little bum or dip his hands ran over. "_Sokka…_" Zuko could not help but utter his name.

Sokka's cock was throbbing and his breath hitched every time it would make contact with the other's body. With a grunt he grabbed Zuko and placed him onto his back. "You ready?" Zuko nodded in response. Sokka grabbed one of the containers and placed a glob of salve into his palm and slowly coated his engorged cock. Once Sokka sufficiently covered himself he brought his member to Zuko's entrance. "Tell me if it hurts and I'll stop, okay." "Alright." With a slow thrust Sokka began pushing into Zuko. The fire nation teen clenched his teeth in surprise. "I thought this was supposed to feel good!"

"Do you want me to stop?" Sokka's voice was uncertain and filled with concern.

"No." Zuko's response was absolute. "Keep going." Sokka obliged Zuko's request. Sokka once again thrust into Zuko. The tight and warm sensation driving him wild. Zuko on the other hand was not feeling the same pleasure. He felt as if he had a hot searing rod stuck in between his legs.

Zuko was about to ask Sokka to stop when out of nowhere his body was hit by a warm wave of pleasure. "Oh. Fuck. Sokka do that again!" Sokka threw his head back and slammed into the other again. Both moaning. Sokka's mind was a blur; he could make out Zuko moaning his name and obscenities between breaths.

Sokka pulled out of the pale fire bender, who in turn groaned in frustration. "What… are you doing?" Sokka's mind was seized by lust and as he lay down on his back. Instructing Zuko to slowly sit on his cock. Zuko moaned loudly in pleasure and tried to get as much of the other teen in him as possible. Sokka firmly grasping onto Zuko's hips, moaning each time Zuko fell down onto his member.

Sokka grabbed onto Zuko cock and began pumping. Zuko's mind was overcome with pleasure and climaxed after a couple of pumps from Sokka. Sokka was starting to feel a tingling sensation between his legs and cried Zuko's name as his seed went deep in the other teen.

"Gods Sokka, that was good." Sokka could only nod in agreement.

The two teens lay with one another, attempting to snuggle when a ruckus coming from some bushes located near their campsite got their attention.

"Move over Toph, I can't see!" "Don't worry Suki, they're just cuddling and being pansies. You ain't missing anything." The two teens, startled, quickly got up and attempted to get dressed. "Crap, they know we're watching them." Toph had a perplexed look on her face. "I think we should get out of here." Suki scoffed. "Why? They're dumb boys. They don't know we're here."

"Run!" Toph was able to get out of the way of Sokka boomerang just in time. The two young women running and laughing as they made their way back to the main camp. "Thanks for the show boys!"

Sokka went after the two women. Boomerang in hand. Zuko watched as the three ran off.

"I hope they don't tell Katara."

* * *

**AN: And so ends my first story. I hope you enjoyed it! I might continue this story if enough people show interest. And as always, constructive criticism is more than welcome! OH! Before I forget, I have three other Zukka stories in the works. The first of which I hope to start posting before the end of January.  
**


End file.
